


Toss To Me!

by cymyguy



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Shenanigans, Lapdance, M/M, Mic drop, Partying, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: Me: “I will commission one of these Haikyuu artists for the ‘Victor be my coach’ scene, but with Kagehina’s ‘Toss to me!’ concept.”Me: “OR LEMME JUST WRITE IT.”





	Toss To Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get out of a current funk in my longer work

Kageyama was not a party person. But it was college, apparently there was nothing better to do. This wasn’t the first time the combined persuasion power of Yahaba, Kindaichi, and Watari, and the fact that Kunimi and Kyoutani would be dragged with too, made Kageyama decide to attend. Still, he wasn’t fond of it. He would stick to the side like always, and he certainly wouldn’t get drunk and make a complete fool of himself in front of the other volleyball players in the conference. No thanks.

Datekou Technical College was hosting, at the home of their captain Futakuchi and his roommates Aone and Terushima. They were met in the doorway by the three.

“Hey heeeeey, Haba. Didn’t think you’d show.”

“Already wishing I hadn’t, Fucktakuchi.”

“Looky here, the Recluse King!” said Terushima. “Didn’t know we were expecting the honor.”

“He’s easily spooked, Shima, lay off,” said Futakuchi. “For once in your life follow Aone-kun’s example. Welcome Seijoh, go ahead and start letting loose, make yourselves at home.”

As they filed past Terushima smacked each of their butts, excluding Kageyama, to whom he gave a bow, and Kyoutani, who growled at him.

In the living area they separated; Watari, Kindaichi and Kumini headed toward some friends from Shiratorizawa State, while Yahaba stopped to chat with other setters. Kyoutani stuck by him, and so did Kageyama.

“They got some decent drinks here, check it out,” Semi was saying.

“Classy,” said Yahaba.

He nodded at Kageyama. “Taking a night off, King?”

“Haven’t decided yet,” Tobio said.

He smirked. “Well if you’re in the mood to do us all a favor, don’t show that rep of being the biggest buzzkill in the conference—”

“Hey!”

Kageyama turned along with the others. There was some conspicuously short redhaired kid pointing at him, with this stupid grin on his babyish face.

“You’re Kageyama Tobio, the King of the Court!”

He shot a glare and turned his back. “I don’t go by that.”

The guy bounced up to his side.

“But you’re the King! The best! Is what they say.”

“Who cares what they say?” he said after another moment, and with another glare. “If you hear from me that I don’t go by that, that’s all you need to pay attention to.”

“I’m Hinata Shoyo, from Karasuno College. I know we’ve lost to you guys every year forever, but we have a solid team this year, and we want a scrimmage against you. We want to host you, we’ll show you what Karasuno’s made of.”

He was hovering at his shoulder, pressing for the eye contact that the taller was loath to give.

“No.”

“No?”

The cry of derision made the black-haired boy turn. He watched the spectacle as the kid flung his arms about.

“You can’t say ‘no,’ you don’t even know me and you didn’t even give us a chance! We want to scrimmage against you, we know we can earn the right to be your rivals and you have to give us a fair shot! Just because in the past you’ve beaten us doesn’t mean this year will be the same, we haven’t lost yet!”

The guy was wearing a collared shirt and a tie, which as he looked at it pissed Kageyama off even more. He hated watching other people embarrass themselves. This kid didn’t know how to act _or_ dress.

“You don’t get someone’s permission to become their rival, that just happens,” Kageyama said. “And who do you think I am? I’m a sophomore on the team, I don’t have say in who goes on our scrimmage schedule.”

“I’m a sophomore too and—”

“Then why are you running your mouth about a team you don’t even lead?”

“Hey, shut up. And don’t tell me you don’t have anything to say for your team, you were the freshman player of the year in the conference and you have the authority to set up something as simple as a scrimmage.”

“Do you think you’re helping your case by coming up to a guy you don’t know and trying to tell him how much authority he has?” Kageyama said. “Did you think I’d be flattered or something? You know how many other benchwarmers come up to me saying how impressed they are that I got to start as a freshman and how good I must be and how important I—”

The kid had this smoldering look in his eyes, like hot volcanic rock.

“I—am not—a benchwarmer. And I wasn’t trying to flatter you, because I don’t even think you’re that good.”

Before he could help it Kageyama’s face betrayed him, incredulous. Those who had stuck around watching the interaction said:

“Oooo.”

“There’s no good reason for you not to scrimmage us, unless you’re afraid,” Hinata said.

The noises of dissent rose around them. Tobio couldn’t take his eyes off the redhead’s irritated pout.

A teammate came up behind the short boy and touched his arm. “Hinata, what are you doing?”

Kageyama spoke.

“You think—you can compete on the same level as me?”

“I should be the one asking that,” said the redhead.

Tobio was silent. Then he raised a disapproving brow and slid his hands into his pockets, turned his back and said:

“I’m not required to give guys like you the time of day.”

He left the group, winding around the corner into the kitchen. But a moment later he heard that voice again.

“Kageyama!”

“No.”

“Kageyama I didn’t mean that, I know how good you are. The truth—The truth is I’ve always wanted to get tosses from you, and I know what you think of guys like me—”

Kageyama had located the back door and almost reached it, when Hinata slipped in front of him, blocking the way.

“I know what you think of me and I want to prove that I’m not like those other guys. I want to get tosses from you, and I’ll show you that I can handle them. I’m fast, and I can jump, the highest on my team. So come to my gym and send me tosses. Or I’ll come to your gym.” He put his hands on his hips. “I want to play with the best, and I know you’re the best. Everyone says so.”

This time Kageyama didn’t shy away from sizing him up. There wasn’t much to take in.

“You really think you know what I think?” said the setter.

Hinata’s frown deepened.

“You wanna know what I think about you? I don’t. I don’t think about you, I know without thinking I know just by looking at you, that you’re full of talk and you’re jacked up all the time because of how short and lousy you are. I played against Karasuno last year and I know I didn’t play against you.”

“I wasn’t at Karasuno last year I was at community college, I was working my way up—”

“You’re not on my team. I’m not gonna help you. And even if you were, I wouldn’t waste my time.”

One moment Hinata was glaring, then the next he charged forward and grabbed the stunned Kageyama’s shirt.

“You wanna know what _I_ think?”

The setter threw him down the hall. Hinata popped up to his hands and knees and yelled at him.

“You suck! That’s what I think. Your selfishness makes you a liability on the court, and one day it’s gonna bite you in the ass and I hope I’m there to see it! Screw you King.”

He left the hall. Kageyama planned to get out and catch the next bus, but his teammates seemed to sense it somehow; Yahaba and Kindaichi came from the kitchen to deter him.

“Come on, it’s just getting going.”

“Who’s he, who’s he anyway?” said Yahaba. “You’re hanging with us.”

“You’ve effectively chased him off, besides,” Kindaichi said under his breath.

“Come on. There’s cool people here, we’ll find them for you.”

They successfully eased him back into the mix of drinkers. Kageyama wasn’t for that, but he hung out on a kitchen stool, and held a cup when he was handed one.

He had never seen so many forms of booze. He was offered what he thought was just a jello square, and had to eat it to find out it was alcoholic. That and an offhand sip of whiskey was all he had in him. Hinata, on the other hand, was getting veritably bombed. Kageyama had a semi-clear observation of him by checking around the corner of the kitchen wall, and it was obvious that the guy didn’t have much experience with alcohol. About as much as he had with gatherings like this, the setter suspected. He was going off the wall, taking any challenge to shots, and any shots of anything. His shirt was untucked and his tie undone, his front all wet with various spills.

He needed an eye on him, and despite the offenses taken Kageyama wasn’t against watching his back. But Hinata’s friends were truly that, and had him under surveillance if not under control.

He had come with only Ennoshita and Yamaguchi, and when the rest of the Karasuno clan finally showed, the redhead was genuinely over the moon about it.

“Tanaka-san!” he said as he attached himself to Nishinoya.

Tanaka mussed his hair. “Been having fun without us I see.”

“Noya-senpai dance with me!”

“I have to get to your level before that’ll work out, Sho-kun. Where’s the margaritas at?”

Kageyama kind of liked those guys. They played with an intensity he admired. But they sure had an obnoxious teammate.

“Nishnoya play pong with me!”

“Yeah, you’re on!”

“Let’s go let’s go.” Tanaka started to tug off his shirt.

Kinoshita was talking with Ennoshita, being caught up to speed on the redhead’s condition. When Aone generously provided a tray of shots, the sober blond tried to step in.

“Uh, Hinata, you know alcohol tolerance varies body to body, someone your size—”

“I don’t need to be reminded how small I am Kinoshita,” he practically yelled.

The blond didn’t interrupt anymore, probably because he saw what Kageyama was seeing, the way Aone slid the more colorless glasses near Hinata’s greedy hands, providing water since the drinker couldn’t tell the difference.

Tobio ended up alone in the kitchen as the party heated up and groups stirred into a wilder mix. Futakuchi made an announcement.

“Everybodyyyy, we’re kicking things up a notch.”

“Dance-off,” Terushima hollered. Cheers erupted.

“Dance-off dance-off—”

“No no it’s a lap dance, a lap dance-off,” said Futakuchi.

Laughter.

“And whoever—Hey! Hey hey. Whoever gives them the biggest boner wins!”

More laughing and screams of agreement.

“Gives who the biggest boner?”

“Whoever they’re dancing for.”

“Who has good music for this?”

Kageyama got up and waded through eagerness toward the outer edge of the party. He figured at some point Yahaba was going to drag Kyoutani to center stage, and as much as he wanted to see that, he didn’t know when it would be and thought it best to leave while he still could.

The party had circled up around the shitty leather sofa in the living area. Terushima was manning the stereo, and Kageyama actually liked the song that was playing right now; it made him hover in the back of the circle, from where he saw Yahaba on the couch and Futakuchi standing over him. This might be entertaining. He decided that by taking up his new observation post on this chair, he would be in a good position to escape, and might as well stay until he had to do so.

During the stir after the first pair and the coupling of the second, Kageyama happened to see the redhead again. He was over by the speakers, talking, pleading it looked like, with Ennoshita. Kageyama went back to watching, but this next dancer was so sloshed that to him it was past funny, only humiliating. He was booed good-naturedly out of the center, and Tanaka was seated. A new song, a new dancer. This one lasted about as long before Aone hauled his drunk ass away.

“My turn, my turn,” someone was shouting, almost in outrage.

Futakuchi shoved the short redhead toward the sofa.

“All right Hinata-kun, choose your victim.”

“Oh it won’t be a victim,” said Nishinoya. “It’ll be a casualty.”

Hinata was looking around him dully, maybe disoriented from the shove. Kageyama eyed him, then knew, with a feeling of horror, what would come off his lips a moment before it did.

“Where’s that Bakayama bastard?”

In a second the setter was up and making a push for the door. But in another second they had him by the elbows and escorted him to the middle of the sofa. He protested but was not heard above the music or the laughter of his captors. He was angry at being chosen, but not angry enough to make more of a scene by starting any serious fight. So he sat there, under the hands on his shoulders, and glared out his embarrassment, as Hinata stepped up in front of him with a threatening smirk.

“The King won’t toss me.”

He leaned closer. Kageyama glowered in defiance.

“I’ll make you. I’ll make you toss…to this hand.”

He ran his palm up the inside of the setter’s thigh. Kageyama’s brow went slack.

The beat dropped, low but popping.

“BTS!” several screamed at once.

Hinata reached up and grabbed one end of his tie, drawing it off his neck.

“Ohhhhhhhh—”

 He turned his back on Kageyama, and when he turned again he had the tie secured around his head, ends tailing down his neck.

“ _Yeah, nuga nae sujeo deoreopdae, I don’t care, maikeu jabeum geumsujeo yeoreot pae_ —”

The redhead swayed his hips a few times in warmup. He gave his target a sideview as he lifted his butt back and set a hand at the top of it. Muscle twitched in rhythm under the hand. He removed it for a ‘clap clap’ in synch with the crowd; the second ‘clap clap’ was twerked with his booty. He faced Kageyama straight on, swiveling at the waist as he took steps forward.

The setter couldn’t help staring. This guy was dead fucking serious.

“ _Mic mic bungee, bright light jeonjin_ —”

He had spun around and started to really move, dipping his bottom fluidly to the other boy’s lap. The cheers swelled louder as he bobbed up and down almost gracefully. Hinata stepped suddenly onto the sofa and with a liquid bend of the knees brought himself down and pressed them together, hot muscle melting through denim in the illusion of touch.

“ _Mianhae omma!_ ”

Hinata faked riding him, which drew a roar of laughter from the spectators, except for a few of his teammates, who shook their heads and hid their faces, and Kageyama, who averted his eyes to the ceiling and quaked once with the urge to strangle him.

He stepped back from the sofa, twitching expertly so that even inside his tight black jeans neat ripples ran through. He moved into rotating his hip, then turned his back completely and did a rapid twerking with the speedy lyrics. His face peeped over his shoulder, with a lazy smile, and he mouthed:

“ _Hey, sue me_.”

The redhead hopped back onto his lap, and things got quickly out of hand. He was hoping Hinata would pass out at some point. His face was awfully red already, but probably not redder than Kageyama’s own. Now Hinata held his wrists and was moving the setter’s hands down the sides of his flexed body, until they reached his hips and he threw them away from him.

“ _Another trophy_ —”

The boy removed himself to dance and shake it in front of him, putting taunting hands to his knees as he did so. He turned his back, crouched and let his head fall between Kageyama’s legs, pulled up with his hips and then his upper body to stand again. To the end of the first chorus was as long as anyone had lasted, and at the same marker Hinata had already put the three before him to shame. But he wasn’t finished. He picked up the bigger hands and set them on the backs of his thighs.

“ _Yeah I’m on the mountain, yeah I’m on the bay_ —”

Creeping them up and up, he looked through his haze at Kageyama as the setter’s palms came over the curve of his purposely perked butt. Just before the feel could reach Kageyama’s brain, the hands were pushed off again with a flourish.

For a minute Hinata seemed to lose steam, but it turned out he had only been luring the other into false relief, because now he was on his hands and knees above Kageyama’s legs, with his butt aiming for the victim. With one knee he took a step, an inch, back, bobbing with his hip to the beat. Then he stepped with the right, then again with the left, and the closer he got the more the crowd got into it.

“Ohhhhhhoho—”

“Hinataaa!”

Yeah, his behind was now flush against the setter’s chest. Then the redhead whipped into an upright position, his back connecting hard with Kageyama’s nose in the process. But the show went on, Hinata somehow managing to work a worm-like motion up his body using only his thighs.

“ _How you dare, how you dare, how you dare_.”

Lap dances must be more fun from a distance, because they all seemed to be having a blast. Kageyama was only humiliated and affronted. Who did this kid think he was anyway? Crouched over a total stranger, twerking his ass off with no amount of hesitation, no holding back. The setter wasn’t necessarily opposed to an all-in attitude, in fact if he had still been watching from the side, he might have...been into it…

Hinata had his body twisted halfway, balancing with his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder, making fast circles with his rump just a tantalizing inch from the other boy’s lap. Kageyama, who didn’t know the song, was taken by surprise when the booty dropped right on him, lifted, and made another solid drop against his crotch. Then Hinata hopped to his feet on the sofa and spun to look down at him; there was a staticky boom of bass as his knees folded and he let his weight finally rest in his lap.

“ _Haters gonna hate_ —”

Hinata was apparently through. He sat heavy on Kageyama’s legs, unable to make eye contact through his dizziness. He murmured.

“Uhhh…”

The next moment he fell off him to the floor. His friends rushed forward to pick him up, while the rest of the group went wild, with the song still playing in the background.

Finally it was over, finally he could get away and get the fuck out of what felt like an oven, for its heat and the distress it was causing. But then there was a tight hold around his waist, and the setter was being grinded against with a thick thigh all up in his—

“Lemme see how hard you got.”

The redhead was rubbing determinedly against him. Kageyama pushed and pried at his shoulders. Hinata’s voice rose in irritation.

“It’s a contest, so lemme see how hard you got.”

He thought he should be the one asking that. But Hinata was probably too drunk to get it up. Kageyama suddenly wished he had got plastered, then at least he wouldn’t have been so painfully aware of everyone watching.

“You’re a—You dumbass—”

His face appeared, still with a thick glaze over those brownie eyes.

“Hey, Kageyama, Kageyama-kun.”

He heard his name even over the shockwaves Hinata had sent through the party.

“If I win the dance-off,” Hinata said, “Come to my school and toss to me!”

Kageyama’s ear didn’t miss the giggle. Then Hinata released his waist and jumped up to grab him around the neck. As he hung off him he looked up at Tobio, wasted, flushed, and blindingly hopeful.

“You’ll do it won’t you? Toss to me!”

Every insult died suddenly on his lips. And he couldn’t think, he couldn’t blink, or was it that he didn’t want to blink? This guy was just—really— 

Without Kageyama’s permission, his blue eyes shone.


End file.
